Weak Spot
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/The Widower Fanfiction. When Malcolm meets Nick at the gym, he goes to extreme lengths to be his friend.


A/N: Slash, Strong Language. Adult themes.

Presents. It corny and old fashioned but it got Malcolm what he wanted. Ironically, when he first saw Nick Diaz training, it was just a physical thing at first. Malcolm didn't lay a hand on him. He just admired him from afar. He didn't know Nick was famous. When he did find out it only added to the attraction.

Malcolm Webster wasn't the hottest guy in the world. But maybe he could offer Nick, something he hadn't had before. He just needed to find out what Nick was missing and then give it to him. It was hard at first, Nick Diaz was a like a human castle. He was surrounded by gates and knights. Mainly his Team-mates.

* * *

Malcolm could get past Jake Shields, Gilbert Melendez and Anthony Pettis. But Nick's little Brother Nate was a different kettle of fish. He was sulky, clingy and annoying. But Malcolm did have one card to play. The work card. He was a nurse. When Nick had accident on the rowing machines one morning, Malcolm pushed himself to save the day.

"Umm...sorry, but...I couldn't help seeing your leg" Malcolm said. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Malcolm said.

* * *

"Fuck off" Nick said.

"Sorry. I should have introduced myself better. I'm not a pervert Nick. I'm a nurse, and a fan, if you don't mind me saying" Malcolm said. He held his hand out. Nick ignored, it, but let Malcolm take a look at his knee. Malcolm's hand trembled as he as started to gently touch Nick's knee.

* * *

"Yes, it seems a little tender. Just swelling and the small cut to the left there. Nothing too problematic. I take it you have a healthy diet?" Malcolm asked.

Nick nodded. "I'm vegetarian, so..." He said.

"Wow really? So am I" Malcolm said. Of course that was a lie. Malcolm had been overweight as child, mainly because of his love for his Mother's huge chicken Casseroles.

* * *

He'd lived on a farm, so raising then eating meat was literally his life. But if he had to give up a couple of Big Macs per week to impress Nick Diaz, then he'd do it.

"Look, this may sound weird, but as a Nurse, I've got first aid boxes, wipes, Bandages, everything that a fighter needs for recovery. I could give you those for a discount...if you want" Malcolm said.

"Yeah? What's the catch?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Well I'm going to sound Twelve, but...Nick Diaz, would you do me the honour of...giving me your auto-graph please?" Malcolm asked. The auto-graph was given out the next day at Malcolm's house. Well, Malcolm needed one day to get the Vegetarian cookery books in.

"Help yourself to them Nick. I know how hard it is to get a good veggie meal at fast food places" Malcolm said.

* * *

"Thanks...so...it's just you? Alone?" Nick asked looking around Malcolm's house.

"Yes...laugh at me if you want" Malcolm said.

"Nah..it's cool" Nick said with a nod.

"But it's better, having your Little Brother by your side" Malcolm said. Nick nodded. But there were hidden words in Nick's eyes that Malcolm wanted him to say. Maybe having a little Brother that needed you all the time, wasn't as great as Malcolm thought.

* * *

"It's late. I've already bored you to death. You should go Nick" Malcolm said.

"Not yet" Nick said. Quickly Malcolm leaned over and kissed him. Nick kissed him back. They made out standing before Malcolm guided him to the sofa. Malcolm put his hand up Nick's shirt, stroking his abdomen. His hand wandered down Nick's stomach towards his waistline, when he stopped.

* * *

"I'm thirsty...do you want a drink?" Malcolm asked. Nick nodded. Malcolm patted Nick on the hand, and got up. Now it was time for step two.

He shut the kitchen door. Malcolm took out his own glass and the glass for visitors. The visitor glass was always a patterned one. Malcolm took out the sleeping tablets and grinded them. He then used a spoon and put them into Nick's drink.

* * *

"I'm coming" Malcolm said, just to reassure him. He stirred the sleeping pills into the glass until they dissolved.

Even if Nick Diaz didn't want to stay the night, Malcolm would force him to...


End file.
